I Get To Love You, That's The Best Thing That I'll Ever Do
by champagnealec
Summary: "It's time for the first dance as husbands." Malec. An All Good Things... fanfic that was inspired by Eme's spoiler video.


**This is what happens when you are emotional about the Malec wedding spoilers and stumble upon the 'Can I have this dance?" video from from HSM3, so your brain decides you need to write about the wedding dance.**

 **The song they dance to is "I Get To Love You" by Ruelle and the title is also from the song.**

* * *

Alec and Magnus walk to the center of the room, their hands clasped together as the crowd parts out of the couple's way towards what will be the dance floor for the entire night.

They come to a stop once they reach the dance floor, still holding onto each other's hands as the crowd forms back up into a large circle around them. Alec and Magnus continue to stand there, until the music begins to play for their first dance.

Alec lets go of Magnus' hand and steps more towards the center before stopping and turning to Magnus, he feels his heartbeat pick up, looking at how beautiful the love of his life is, his eyes shining with, love and happiness as he stares at him. Alec smiles and holds out his hand. "Can I have this dance, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?"

Magnus can't help the smile that spreads across his face, at the mention of Lightwood-Bane, after so many years, he's found the one, the one who will love him no matter what, the one who will love him forever. "Yes, yes you can, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," he answers, taking a hold of Alec's hand and lets him drag him into the middle of the floor.

Once they reach the middle, Magnus places Alec's hand that he was holding onto his back, then he puts his hand on Alec's shoulder, before grabbing Alec's other hand and lifting it up, to where they both could see the sliver ring that rests on Magnus' finger, both feel their hearts swell with content. Alec runs his finger over the band, hardly believing that this is real, that actually Magnus is his husband.

Magnus takes his hand away from Alec's for a brief second and guides Alec's face to look at him, their eyes lock and in that moment everyone else fades away, it feels like it's just them in the room, Magnus grabs Alec's hand again, and takes a step back, Alec follows him in taking a step forward, they continue take the steps, going around in circles around the dance floor, moving further away from where they began to dance.

They lose themselves in the song and the dancing, Alec decides during one of their spins to lift Magnus up into the air, when he does, Magnus lets out a laugh at the unexpected lift, to which Alec chuckles himself, he brings Magnus back down, to resume their dance.

As soon as Magnus' feet touch the ground, he wraps his arms around Alec's neck, as Alec's hands settle on his back and waist, Alec rests their foreheads together, both staring deeply into each other's eyes as they dance slowly now.

Alec dips Magnus at one point, getting soft laugh from Magnus, and he beams brightly at this, to where his eyes crinkle, when he brings him back up, Magnus is smiling lovingly at him, he moves his hand from Alec's neck to his cheek, cupping his face. Alec turns his head to plant a kiss on his hand before leaning in and brushing their lips together, in a short but sweet kiss.

They pull away from each other, and Alec twirls him around to where his back was now against Alec's chest, their bodies sway lightly, as Alec kisses the side of his husband's head.

Magnus sighs happily and leans back into his husband's embrace, closing his eyes. He suddenly feels Alec's lips brushing against his ear, but doesn't think anything about it until Alec begins to whisper to him. "I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you, whatever may come," he feels like his heart completely stops beating, opening his eyes, Magnus gasps lowly, Alec is singing to him, he's singing the rest of the song to him, he- god he loves this man so much.

"Your heart I will choose, forever I am yours, forever I do," he continues to sing, Magnus feels the tears beginning to well up in his eyes for the third time that day, then he's being twirled back around to face Alec, whose eyes hold nothing but deep and pure love for him as he gazes at him.

"They say love is a journey," Alec cups his face, Magnus leans in and presses their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to rest on the back of Alec's head. "I promise that I'll never, when it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me, I get to love you," Alec trails off, as he and Magnus stop their dance, and lean in to capture each other's lips in a loving kiss.

The song ends, and most of the crowd claps, but Alec and Magnus don't even notice it, still too wrapped up in their own world, as they kiss slowly.

Alec breaks the kiss then lingers before he opens his eyes to see Magnus' beautiful eyes staring back at him, gleaming with so much love, it makes his breathing hitch. He strokes Magnus' cheek with his thumb, and gains a soft sigh from his husband. "I love you Magnus, with all of my beating heart." Alec tells him.

"And I love you too, Alexander, with my entire damn soul," Magnus says, giving his husband a grin. Alec returns the smile and kisses Magnus' lips tenderly.

They settle back into swaying slowly to the music playing, eyes closed as they enjoy their moment, looking forward to the rest of the night and their future together as Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

* * *

 **Done, I hope y'all enjoyed the fic! What's coming next? I don't know at the moment, but we will see soon.**

 **You can find me on tumblr at immortals-malec.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~champagnealec**


End file.
